Phoenix High
by Becky143jonas
Summary: When Miley and Lilly get transfered to a boarding school, will they meet the love of their lives? Or will everything go down the drain? Nilly. Minor Jiley
1. Daddy, can I?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. Don't kill me, i kept my word that i was gonna write a Hannah Montana story, and so i did. Well hope you like and REVIEW!! You know i love them!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah, Miley, Jake, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, The JoBros, Mikayla, Robbie Ray or Lilly's mom. If i did i would not be rigtingh ff, id be making the productors of the series make this happen. Thnk You!!

Chapter 1: Daddy, can I?

"I can't believe this, Lilly how could she do that?" Miley said to me.

"I don't know Miley, all I know is that my mom hates me." I answered.

Well, you're probably wondering what this chat is about. Well my mom is making me transfer to a _boarding school,_ and it doesn't end there, it's an hour long drive from where I live.

"Ok, Lilly, maybe I can get my dad to let me transfer with you. And Oliver, I mean, it would be way easier for our parents, and we could take the bus here on weekends." Miley said. She always put everything so easily.

"Miles, it's not that easy, you guys would have to get all the papers and stuff. Plus you need a lot of documents and stuff." I told her.

"Well, you get us the papers, and let's go downstairs right now so I can ask my dad."

So we went own stairs.

"Daddy, I need to ask you something." Miley said, in her Please-Daddy-Please voice.

"Ask away bud, but I doubt I'll give ya'll what you want." Said Robbie.

"Ok so Daddy, Lilly's mom is making her transfer out of Seview…"

"No." He cut her off.

"But Daddy, let me finish."

"No Miley, I'm not driving any farther that I already do. And I can't afford to switch school in the middle of the year."

"Dad, it's a boarding school. And we don't use uniforms, so it's not that much of an expense. And I can use half the books I use now, because they're the same." Miley begged. "Please, Daddy, Please."

I knew she was gonna' say that. "Lilly where is this school?" Mr. Stewart.

"I really don't know where it's located, but it's and hour long ride. And we can come to visit on weekends. And if you go pick us up, we can go out on nights to." I told him.

"Well, I don't think is a bad idea." He said.

"Thank you Daddy, Thank you, Thank you." Miley said hugging him.

"YES!" Jackson came running down stairs and hugged his father too. "Thank you Dad, You are awesome."

A/N: So what you think? Ok, i have a ouple more chapter of this ready, i just wanna know what you think first. And i know yo all must be thinking, why the hell did she let Miley go? Well, pretty soon i'll scream PLOT TWIST at ya'. Cuz i'm diying to scream that. And um, well yea, so i have a good reasn why Miley is going.


	2. Meet Your Roommate

Chapter 2- Meet your roommate

Chapter 2- Meet your roommate.

So, that little conversation you witnessed, yeah that was on Monday, today it's Friday, me and Miley are moving in tonight. Oliver got permission, but he's starting in a week or two. So right now, we are in my mom's car, she's been crying like hell, so Miley's dad is driving. I hope that when I go back to my house on Friday I'll be Miley's sisters, hey something good has to come out of this right. The best thing about this boarding school: It has a huge campus, with a basket ball court, a pool, and a little food court. I read the pamphlet, so what?

"Girls, we're here." Mr. Stewart said. My mom cried even harder. We got out of the car, and they took us to the principal's office, we said our goodbyes. And after that the principal, Mrs. Martin, welcomed us to Pheonix High, then told a random student to take us to our dorm room. 717. That's gonna' be way easy to remember, it's Oliver's first 3 digits, of his phone number, plus it's the Pennsylvania area code.

Miley knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice from inside. When we go in, there is this brown/blonde haired girl sitting on a bed reading. She had like waist long hair, and what appeared to be green eyes. On third of the room was covered in pictures of her, a little nit younger, and friend and family, also there was a poster with a band on it, Fall Out Boy. At least she has good taste in music.

"Hi, I' Lilly, and this is Miley, we're your new roommates." I said.

"Oh, damn. I forgot you were coming today." She quickly closed the book, and stood up. "I'm Miranda, um, I live here. I stayed here this weekend so I could meet you." She smiled.

"Awesome, you could answer all our questions." Miley smiled back.

"Yeah, for starters, is there a skate park anywhere near the campus?" I said.

"No, but if you take a student pass, you could to the one that's a little way into the town. It's a 20 minute scooter ride." She answered. "Um, you don't have scooters do you?"

"No, we don't." Miley said.

"Well, you could get a student pass to go buy one. With the student discount they're only 100."She said. "But for now, I guess I'll walk everywhere with you."

"Oh, you don't have to." I said quickly.

"No big deal." She said.

"So, choir, where?" Miley said, I laughed.

"Um, choir club I think meetings are on Wednesdays, but you should ask Joe, 12th grader, he's the leader. Also he organizes the school musicals, and is super hot. Later I'll tell you his dorm number." She answered. This is going to be awesome.

"Ok, so explain to m, why are there so many buildings?" I asked.

"Well, there's Andromeda, that's the food court and movie theater. Then there's Draco, that's were we take our classes. Then there's Bellatrix, that's this one. And there's the boy's dorm building Sirius. Also there are 2 other class buildings: Lyra and Scorpius. And those are our 5 buildings. Oh, and the administration building that's Regulus. Later on, I'll show you which one is which." She said. Miley copied it all down on he hand.

"Awesome." I said

"Ok, so now let's go to Rita, she'll get you your class schedules." And so we followed Miranda out of our room, and into a hall, then we turned left, then she knocked on a door that had a little sign on it, it said "Rita, dorm advisor." A woman in her early 20 came out. She had hot red shoulder length hair. Was really tall and had white skin. She looked like the white witch, from narnia, until I saw her closely. She had more gentle features.

"Rits, these are my new roommates, can you please get them their class schedules." Miranda said.

"Sure, what are their names?" Rita asked.

"Mine's Miley Stewart." Miley answered.

"And mine's Lilly Truscott." I added.

"Oh, you're the girls that transferred from Seview High?" Rita asked.

"Yes we are." I said holding out y hand, and she shook it, same with Miley's.

"I'm Rita Shelton, the dorm advisor, any help you need, I'm always here."She said.

"No she's not, she's impossible to find, especially when she's with her boyfriend."

"Hey, let me remind you, I'm still studying child psychology." Rita said.

And so we went back to our rooms.


	3. Unpacking

**n/a: Guys, i know tis is mega short, and you were expecting something super awesome. But i just had to do this. Well my friend said it would fit in. Jut so you get the idea that im trying to expres here. So just read and review. And tell me if you hate it. And if i keep going on writing this will be longer than the chapter. Ok so for he poeple who audtons, i have a couple of people in mind, o cross your fingers!!**

Chapter 3- Unpacking.

So now we're unpacking and guess who are becoming best friends. Yep. Miley and Miranda. They get along perfectly, as if they had known each other their whole lives. I mean of course, apparently they both like to sing, and are fans of the Pirates of the Caribbean series, worst of all, they are both Willabeths. Yeah Willabeths, I hate Willabeth, it's so going to happen. It's not like Sparrabeth, that you like it 'cus you know is not gonna' happen. And Miranda is a super Hannah fan, I started warming up to her when she said Lola Lufanda was her role model. Miley looked at her weird. So now Miley finished unpacking, and I'm still figuring out we're to put my Ryan Sheckler poster. Well she skates, and she loves to dance, she said she heard Hannah was holding auditions for backup dancers, which is so true, and she was gonna' go try out. She did a little dance for Miley, who said "I think Hannah's gonna' love ya'." So after I finish unpacking she's taking us to the food court and after that to meet all her friends. So now, I'm putting it, my poster, over my bed set, and I'm taking all my clothes out. Oh, my God, Miranda just got my "I love emo boys" t-shirt and is starting to scream, apparently it, my shirt, will never se me again, she's planning on stealing it.


	4. A great Song Title

**N/A: Ok so guys here you go. The moment you've all been waiting for. Ok so now you feel the tension and wanna read. Wellgo ahead, i wot stop you. BUt REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Not even the character you've never heard of. My friend came up with them. I own Plot and words. I dont even own a laptop. I will. Some day, a solar power water proof laptop. Ok so you didn't get that cuz u havent read Captin Jack Potter. so go read it so you get it. I own nothing!!**

Chapter 4-A Great Song Title.

So it's Monday, yep, Monday. The weekend was awesome, Miranda took us everywhere on campus, even showed us the Available list. Apparently there is one here. And she took us bowling with her friends, Amber and Ashley, ironic, they're tomboys, skater girls, and smart. They're pretty nice, so unlike th Amber and Ashley I know So now, as I walk towards Chemistry, I think I actually might thank my mom later. Damn, we need lab partners. I know this 'cause the desks are for two.

"Ms. Truscott sit next to Mr. Jonas" The teacher told me as I entered. I looked at him waiting for him to point someone out. "The desk to your right." I look over at where he said. This awesomely cute boy with curly light brown hair is smiling at me. So he's Mr. Jonas. I walk over.

"Hi, I'm Nick." He said, holding out a hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm Lilly." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, you transferred from Seaview High?" He asked

"Yep, there's no place like Malibu." I said.

"You live in Malibu?" He asked. I nodded. "Awesome. My parents live there too. My brothers love it there."

"Yeah. Mine too. They say that if you can't live in Malibu, you can't live anywhere." I laughed.

So we started on our project. Nick is pretty awesome, he plays the guitar, and his brothers do too. And he's in the choir wait 'till I tell Miley.

"Ok, so kids, students, children, whatever, we're just writing today. So, together you and your lab partner will invent a new chemical compound mixing together the first 5 elements of the periodic table which are hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium and boron."

"Nick, what's the teacher's name?" I whispered to him.

"Mr. Barnes." He told me.

"Mr. Barnes?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Truscott." I notice everyone looking around, teachers here aren't so bright; Mr. Barnes forgot to introduce me to the class.

"Um, well, in my old school, our teachers told us to do stuff that could actually happen in a chemical lab." Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Jonas, please explain to Ms. Truscott how we do things here. And wile you're on that, get mentally ready to spend every chemistry class for the rest of the year next to her, she's your new lab partner." Mr. Barnes told Nick.

"Did he just call me stupid?" I whispered to Nick.

"Yes, he did. Ok Ms. Truscott, here our teachers like to teach us what is wrong with inventing stuff in science, and then teach us the correct way. Just so we don't screw ourselves up." He told me.

"But, that's stupid." I told him.

"It kind of is, but that's just the way we roll." Nick told me.

"That would make a great song title." I said randomly.

"It kind of would, wouldn't it?" Nick said.

**OK so, did you like? SO guys i have like up to chapter 8 writing. So maybe youll have chapter 10 up by saturday See Friday i was home "sick" and wrote like 5 chapters. then today i get on here and im like whoa im still on chpater 3. So if i get 3 reviews i'll update tomorow morning before i go on my field trip. In wich ill probobly write chapter 9.**

**XOXO  
BECKY.**


	5. Cool Ring

**n/a: I'm so sorry. I really trully Jonas sincerly am. I woke up late, so i was late for school. I almost missed the field trip bus. And my mom was screaming me, so i kinda couldn't update. Plus my computer was super slow. I woke up with every intention of uploading, but im mega sorry. So as soon as i got home from school i got on my cmputer. Ok sorry i judozed of. Im watching a coertial With David Henrie and inda almost drooled on myself. I love that kid. So im mega sorry and please REVIEW**

Chapter 5- Cool Ring

Ok. So after class I had a free period, the only free period I have. And I went to finish unpacking. Yep, it's Monday, and I'm still unpacking. Nick checked my schedule, we have 3classes together: Chemistry, Math and PE. I find that awesome, 'cause I have Homeroom, Chemistry, free period, Math, English, and PE. I just notice, out of the 3 friends I have in this school, Miley, Nick and Miranda, I have more classes with Nick. I only have homeroom and PE with mile, and English and Math with Miranda. I miss Oliver, I'll call him tonight. He and Nick will be the best friends. OMG I just figure something else out: Miley and Nick have English together. Ho could this happen? I mean, he'll probably fall for her. OMG, Miley and Nick's English is on this period.

Damn. I'm late for Math. Yes! Nick will be there, and Miranda. I ran to the class room. Ok Lilly, take a deep breath. Wow, the classroom is almost empty, like only 5 people are here. Miranda is sitting on a desk by herself.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her.

"Sure. So tell how's it been so far?" She asked.

"It's been awesome, at first Miley and I got to meet a couple of people from homeroom. Then I made a friend in Chem." I told her.

"Who is she?" Miranda asked me.

"It's a he. Nick Jonas."

"Nick Jonas? Awesome, he's really nice, plus he's a Chem ad Math genius."

"Hey, is there room for me here?" I turn around. OMG Nick is here.

"There is always room for you Nick." Miranda said.

"So what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Lilly's first day." Miranda answered. I blushed. Why is this happening to me?

"Yeah, I was just about to tell Miranda how you called me stupid." I told him.

"Nick, you called Lilly stupid?" Miranda said.

"No I didn't, Mr. Barnes did." Nick explained

"Details, details" I said.

"Well, Mr. Barnes can be like that sometimes." Miranda said. "What did you say?"

"I just said I was chemically impossible to mix the first 5 elements of the periodic table." I answered.

"So, Miley's in Chem right now, so she's probably going threw the same thing." Miranda laughed.

"Wait Miley Stewart?" Nick Asked. We nodded. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's been my best friend since like 6th grade." I told him.

"And she's my other roommate." Miranda added.

"Damn, that girl is so not like you guys." Nick said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was all stubborn and self centered and shallow." Nick answered.

"Yeah, Miley can be like that sometimes." I said. "But that's what happens when you date Jake Ryan."

"Wait what?" Nick said. "She's dating Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer?"

"No, they were dating like three a year ago. She's been like that ever since. But you kinda' get used to it." I said.

"I won't, I mean I can't stand girls like that."

"Truscott, Jonas and Shay, I haven't given a detention today yet, and I don't wanna' start now." The teacher said.

"Damn, Mrs. Peterson." Miranda said under her breath.

"Damn." Nick and Miranda looked at me. "What? I'm the only one that hasn't said that yet, I didn't wanna' be left out."

Nick started laughing really silently. The he reached for his pencil, with his left hand. Awesome a lefty, I love lefties. He has a ring on his ring finger that says Poned on it

"What does Poned mean?" I asked him. He looked at me then at his ring then smiled.

"It means 'to be let down or disappointed' Kevin and Joe have one too." He told me. "Only Joe's has one that has a cross on it, and Kevin's has his name on it."

"Awesome." I said.

**So, how did you like that? Ok on the next chapter i'll anounse the 2 charcater who won. But i'm not gonna say their parts.**


	6. A Figth To Remember

**N/A: OK so, like i promised at the end of the chapter are the 6 girls im gonna use. I know last chapter i said 2. But a si was choosing them with my friend she started inventing characters for each one of them. And well i used the ones I really needed but the other will Probobly be like extras or something. Le a teachers asking them. But still. And me beng a mercyful writer i esided to update today.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the knd of girl who could own the Jonas Brothers or anyone on Hannah Motana? There you go.**

Chapter 6-A fight to remember.

So, English was pretty much boring, I can't believe it, and Miranda wrote half my paper. OMG, Miley just came into the Gym, and I'm sitting next to Nick on the bleachers, wait, I think my eyes are blurry, Miley is coming in my direction with Mikayla, _the _Mikayla.

"Lilly, look who I ran into…" She looked at Nick, then at me, then back at Nick. "What are you doing with him?"

"He's my friend." I answered. "Hi Mikayla."

"Hi Lilly" Mikayla really was nice, except to Hannah.

"Yeah, Lilly can I talk to you for a moment?" I stood up and we walked away.

"What?" I asked when we were out of earshot. Nick and Mikayla were talking.

"I hate that boy." Miley said.

"You don't even know him." I said

"Yes I do, he's in…"

"Your English class, I know, he told me. But did you talk to him?" I cut her off.

"Yes, he doesn't talk much." She told me.

"To you, I already know a lot 'bout him."

"He told me to shut up."

"Listen to him, its great advice."

"Lilly you're taking his side?"

"Just get to know him." I pleaded.

"I know enough 'bout him just to figure out he's a jerk." Miley was yelling, she hasn't yelled at me in like a year.

"Miley, can't you trust me to pick my friends, or do you think I'll screw up like you did. _Jake._"

Miley's eyes filled with tears. "Lilly, how could you?"

"I'm tired of having to consult everything I do with you. And at least I don't pretend to like Mikayla."

"Fine, when that kid makes your life horrible, don't come crying to me." She stormed of in another direction. Mikayla went after her.

"What's up with her?" Nick asked me when I reached him.

"Nothing." I said trying to contain the tears that were dying to get out. "She's just a little mad."

"And you..?" That's when it happened, Nick touched my hand ad I felt and electric shock run threw my body. And tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"I can' believe I said that to her." I cried harder.

'Hey, hey, Lilly stop crying, Miley will get over it." He said wiping my tears off. "If what you have told me is true, you two are like sisters, and sisters fight."

"Ok." I said, and I kept crying. He hugged me, and we stayed like that for like 5 minutes.

**And the winners are:(Ima put ur penname)**

**1.Norita**

**2.xokim.black.13xo**

**3.Ebbie**

**4. Wenlonny**

**5.Loeistebest123**

**6.Half-BloodPrincess221**

**I hav another girl who will be here. I just wont say it here. Because she's kid of a surprise, so girl, you knwo who you are, don't spoil my secret.**

**So conngrats. And i'll see u all here.**


	7. You Didn't Tell Joe

**n/a: OK guys this chaoter is to bring Joe in, and nothing else, and of course it has another use, which i aint tellin ya yet, ...yeah, well plus i don't know how to spell threw, so guys tell me in the revews please. Before i forget guys i had a good deal of trouble finding a good name for this chapter. Anit kinda didn't go the way i wanted at firstthen it all kinda fell int place, i dt know how.**

Chapter 7- You didn't tell Joe?

**Nick's POV**

God, how can Lilly and Miley be like that? What did Lilly say to her? Damn why can't I stop thinking 'bout that?

"Nick." Someone called behind me. It was Joe **(Insert audience applause here).** What does he want?

"What?" I asked.

"What happened at Gym today?" He asked. Damn rumors go fast 'round here.

"What do you mean?"

"Josh came up to me and asked me what were you doing getting al cozy with the new blonde girl."

"Joe, I wasn't getting cozy with her. She had a fight with the other new girl, and I just told her to calm down."

"Yeah, and you wiped away her tears and hugged her."

"Dude, relax."

"Dude, I'm not relaxing, you are going out with Michelle, but you go 'round getting girls out of their sorrows."

"Dude Lilly is my friend, and she's going threw**(rigth here, how do you spell that??)** a hard time."

"Nick, you can't just go 'round hugging girls you met _today_ and then go date Michelle."

"Joe, I'm not 12, I know how to treat girls."

"Yeah, well it sure doesn't seem so."

"Dude, it's not your business who I hang out with."

"You know what? Forget it." And he turned around.

"Michelle's not even my girlfriend." I told him. He turned to face me.

"Yeah, well you should tell _her _that." He said pointing over my shoulder.

I turned around. My eyes widened in shock.

"Michelle…"

"I thought..." She said. Damn, I have super bad timing.

"Michelle, wait, I can explain."

"Well start." She snapped.

"Let's go for a walk." He said. We started walking. "Look, there are this new girls in school."

"Yeah, I know Miley and Lilly. They're in my homeroom."

"Yeah, well they _used_ to be best friends, they had a fight during Gym."

"Why?"

"Well, because of me, Lilly and I started talking during Chem, the again on Math, and we waited together for Miley on Gym. But Miley and I got off on the wrong foot in English, and she hates me. So when she saw me and Lill together she flipped. And she got al mad at Lilly, the Lilly started crying. All I did was hug her, you know to calm her down." Nick said.

"OK, but why was Joe fighting with you?"

"Because he thought I was cheating on you."

"But you told Joe we broke up didn't you?"

Damn, I why do I have to look guilty.

"Nick, you didn't tell your brothers we broke up?"

"Well, I told Kevin. But I just can't find myself to tell Joe."

"Why?"

"Well, because every time I'm in a relationship, and it ends, by my side or the girl's Joe says it's because I'm too immature to be in one. And I'm tired of that. So I just didn't tell him."

"Nick you have to tell him." Michelle smiled at me. God she's right.

"At least we're friends"

"Yeah."

**ok guys don't hate Michelle, she hasn't done anythin wrong. So i have the last chapte rin my hed, but i can't seem to get anywhere near it. Like i try to make this thing go that way, but it goes the other. and no guys, i am not endng it yet, you stil have like 15 moe chapter to go, maybe 20. And remeber tell me how to spell that.**


	8. Miley is Over Lilly

**n/a: Ok so guys, since you are all so awesome an all told me how to spell through i tougth i'd update now. So please review. And to every one who said Joe was being mean to Nick, but it will fall into place sooner or later, preferably sooner. And well reviews are welcomed warmly. Ok so i just hope you like them.**

Chapter 8- Miley is over Lilly.

**Miley's POV**

How could she? There is no way I was talking to _my _Lilly. My Lilly is a sweet, gentle, skater girl, who wears glasses and fails math and stuff. Lilly would never scream at me. _It was Nick_. I have never hated him so much. Damn him.

"Miley, are you finished crying?" Miranda asked me. Me Miranda and Mikayla are sitting here on the grass, it's a beautiful day. I shouldn't be crying, especially over a dumb girl who screamed at me.

"Yeah." I said as I wiped my tears of.

"Hey Miranda, Carla told me you were looking for me." This superbly awesomely hot boy screamed. OMG Miranda knows him.

"Oh, hi Joe, I'll just stay here and not talk as if I wasn't here." Mikayla said. No wonder I hate her, she is such a bi-yotch.

"Hi Mickey, so what did you want Mir?" Joe asked.

"Joe this is Miley, my new roommate." Miranda said.

"Is she the one who transferred from Seaview?" He asked.

"Yes. Well she wants to join the choir." Miranda continued.

"Oh, I see. Miley, do you know Nick Jonas?" Joe asked.

"Regrettably, yes I do." I said. Joe semmed to brigthen when i say regrettably.

"Ok, so go around choir practice and we'll hear you sing. Miranda take her ok?" He motioned to Miranda

"Sure why not. I'm thinking of joining myself." Miranda assured him.

"That would be awesome." Joe said. He turned to leave. Then he turned back and looked at me. "Miley, wanna go out sometime?" Damn yes.

"Sure." I said

"Cool, how does a movie on Saturday sound?"

"It sounds great."

"Awesome, pick you up at 7."

"I'll be in my dorm."

And he stormed off.

YES! I got a date with a hot boy!!

**OK so i hope you liked that. OK and now im gonna stotypng because im gonna ruinhe keyboard cuz im watching Finding Nemo and im crying so hard. It hasn't even gotten to the sad part and im alreday crying!! And you guys honestly read my stories. **


	9. Lilly Wanna Go Out?

**n/a: Guys i'm freakin out here. I now i worte chapter 10 and i was gonn update tonigth but i cant find it on my laptop. Im gonna have to rewrite it. So ill see if i can find it. And ima start writing chapter 11 rigth now.**

Chapter 9- Lilly, wanna' go out sometime?

**Lilly's POV**

Ok so we've, Miley and I, been at this for 3 days, fighting, and she still doesn't talk to me. Worst of all, all she does is talk about this awesome guy she has a date with. I haven't told her Hannah has an interview on Friday. Can't wait till she misses it, I can see the headlines now: Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana misses interview on her new album. Well if she's not talking to me, she has to deal with the circumstances.

And by the way, Miranda is totally being awesome about this. Like she can talk to us both in the same conversation and not even care we're not talking. And if one of us throws a comment in the middle of a conversation she'll just stop talking and start throwing comments at _both _of us. It's awesome that she's not taking sides. Plus she told Miley that she was being totally bitchy to Nick, because she, Miranda, dated Nick for like 3 weeks and he was nothing but nice. And they've been friends since 7th grade, that's 2 years seeing as we're in 9th grade, and he's always a gentleman.

I don't know why but I feel so good in all this, in taking Nick's side. It just feels right. OMG someone knocked on the door and scared me half to death. They knocked again 4 more times. Neither of us wants to get up.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Miranda said really annoyed. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey Mer, is Lilly here?" I hear Nick say, so I got up.

"I'm right here." I said. He looked at me then laughed.

Damn. I just realized my hair is all messy, and I only have liner and mascara on one eye (cuz I whipped the other) and I'm wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt, purple capris and one green sock and one blue (**n/a: what I'm really wearing as I write this)**

"You look… nice." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks." I whispered

"Come here." He pulled on my arm.

"I'm not going out there looking like this."

"Fine, go change." So I went inside.

**Nick's POV**

Man did she look awesome. I mean not any girl would stand in front of a guy she just met looking like that. Finally she came out. Well, not finally, I've only been standing here for like 5 minutes. Wow she looks pretty. She's wearing a black skirt a little above her knees and a pink spaghetti strap shirt, with the see-threw convers and pink sock with black polka dots. Her hair was tied back in 2 pony tails. She looked like a little girl. I grin crossed my face.

"What?" She asked.

"You just look really pretty." I said.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Let's go for a walk." I said. Pretty soon we were outside the dorm rooms and walking around campus. This girl can talk, she doesn't talk much, but we find talking subjects. Like we've talk about music, skateboarding, her house in Malibu, my house in Malibu, her brothers, my brothers. Like every single subject.

"Hey, Nick" Someone called behind me. It's Kevin (Insert audience applause here).

"What up Kev?" I asked.

"Who's the girl?" He asked looked at Lilly.

"Oh, Kevin, this is Lilly, Lilly this is my brother Kevin." I introduced them.

"Hi." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said.

"Aren't you a little old to be in school?" She asked him. He laughed.

"I'm a dorm adviser." He answered. And she formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"So, what did you want Kevin?" I asked.

"Is it true you had, like, a fight with Joe?" He answered/asked.

"No, we discussed something in an angry manner." I asked. Kevin started to crack up. "Kevin shut up and leave." He did so. Thank God.

"So, what was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." I answered. "Lilly, wanna go out sometime?"

I can't believe I just said that. That was just so Joe like. Oh my God, I feel my face burning red. She's looking at me, I can feel it.

"Sure." She said. I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Yes! She said yes.

"How does Friday sound?"

"Friday I have a cousin thing."

"Saturday?" I tried

"Saturday's good" She smiled, which made me smile.

**so there you went, and well ill try to update ASAP. Love ya all. Oh and 49 reviwes already. U guys are awesome!!**


	10. You Can't Go Out With Nick

**n/a: Guys. I updated tonigth just for 1 reason. Because i have not updated in a while. And i tell you i wont update until May. Why? i need to take a break, my grades are droping, my brain is in mental break down. So, i'll keep writing, I will, so when i come back, i'll update a lot. But i just don't want to rush myself. **

Chapter 10- You can't go out with Nick.

Yes, it's Friday, and guess what, my mom is coming to pick me up, not just me Miley too. Apparently, I was right, Miley and I are sisters, sisters that hate each other. So my mom already told me that we're moving in to the Stewarts house in a couple of weeks. I think my mom and Mr. Stewart are taking this way to fast.

OK I told my mom I have a date on Saturday, so I had to be back to school on time. Apparently Miley has a date too, and she was going to come drop her off. I hate this. From now on it's not going to be Miley separate person and Lilly the separate person, no, it's gonna be Miley and Lilly, why can't it be Lilly and Miley?

Oh, my mom's here.

"Hey girls." She said as me and Miley got in the car. Miley was in the front.

"What up mom?" I said

"Hello Mrs. Truscott." Miley said.

"Miley, call me Heather." My mom said.

"OK, Heather." Miley said. I hate her.

"So, how was your first week?"

"Well, guess who goes to this school" Miley sarted.

"Who?" My mo asked.

"Mikayla. And I met this awesomely hot boy. He's the one I'm going on a date with."

"I met this awesomely _cute _boy, he plays the guitar, sings, and he writes songs. And I like him a lot, no matter what _other _people say." Yes I'm a bitch, I know.

"Wow Lilly. That's great." My mom said. Thank You mom.

"And I made 2 friends, not counting my roommate, Amber and Ashley, and the guy dorm adviser, Kevin. He is really nice, and awesomely cute too." I said.

"You met Kevin too?" Miley said.

"Yes, he's Nick's brother." I said. And Miley shocked on water.

"What?" She screamed.

"Yeah." I said.

"That can't be true, Joe and Kevin are brothers." Miley said.

"Well, if Joe and Kevin are brothers, and Nick and Kevin are brothers, that means Joe and Nick _must_ be brothers." I said.

"Damn it." She screamed again.

"Who are these boys?" My mom asked.

"Kevin is he guy dorm adviser, Nick is the awesome guy I met and I seriously don't know how Joe fits in here." I said.

"Joe is the guy I met." Miley hissed.

"Awesome we can double." I said.

"Wait Lilly, you can't go out with Nick." She said suddenly shocked.

"Why not?" I asked

"Remember that girl, Michelle, in homeroom?" She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"She and Nick are going out." Miley said. I laughed.

"Miley, they broke up 2 week ago, Michelle told me." I said.

"But Joe said…"

"Joe is wrong." I cut her off. And so we went on. I put on my ipod and seriously I can't wait till tomorrow.

**OK guys, that was it. Hope you liked it. See you in may.**

**Love Becky**


	11. Lola has a Headache

**n/a- Im back, Before May. Ok so i feel a lot better. I cleared my mind, i spoke it. Yeah no bi-yotches comin out and tellin me to be them. Sorry for the word. Ok so I got acceped at this shcoll which i really wanted to get in, so Im really happy. And Well here is chapter 11. And i have p to chaper 15 or 16 writen. So epect updates like evry other day. th week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pj's im wearing.**

Chapter 11-Lola Has a Headache.

Finally, I'm home. I missed my bed so much. My mom just made me endure half an hour of Jackson, Miley and their dad. Apparently I have to get dressed, Mr. Stewart told Miley Hannah had a thing, and Lola has to be there. So I have one hour to get ready, and they're picking me up at 7:00.

"Lilly, there is someone here to see you?" My mom screamed up the stairs.

"Oliver." I screamed when I saw him, and ran and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad to see you too Lilly." He said.

"God, I missed you so much." I said.

"Yeah, well school has been hell, Amber and Ashley are bugging me all the time about me being alone." I gliggled.

"So how's the transfer going?"

"Awesome, I move in on Friday." He smiled.

"Good, I need a friend, Miley isn't talking to me." I said, then paused. "Well, I'm not speaking to her."

"Why, what happened?" He asked.

"I met this guy, and he and Miley kinda got off on the wrong foot. So they hate each other, well Miley hates him, and she just won't get to know him." I said.

"Wow, who is this guy anyway?" He asked.

"His name is Nick, he's in the 9th grade, with me, he's 15..." He cut me off.

"Wait, If he's 15, isn't he supposed to be in the 10th grade?" He asked.

"He started school late." I said. "He skates, he plays the guitar. And I think that's pretty much it. He kinda reminds me of you. Only I don't see him as a brother. Truth be told, I kinda like him."

"Oh, well, I don't think Miley has a reason to hate him."

"I know." I said, and then started playing 'Umbrella' by Rihanna.

"Hello." He answered. "Oh, hey Em. No, I'm not at my house. I'm at a friend's house. Ok, yeah. I'll bring her along ok? Ok I'll be there in 30 min." He hung up.

"Hey, you know Em?" He asked.

"Yeah, your cousin." I said.

"Yeah, well we gotta go over to her house." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she needs my help with a school project." He said.

"But I have a Hannah thing." I said.

"Yeah, but if Miley and Lilly aren't talking why should Hannah and Lola talk?" He said. Oliver was making sence for once.

"You're right, they shouldn't." I said. "But Lola _has _to be there."

"Yeah, but if Lola was sick…" He started.

"She wouldn't be able to go." I finished.

"And she could take her wig off and go help a friend." He said.

"I'll call Hannah." I said. So I grabbed the "Lola phone" and dialed #2, which was Hannah on speed dial. #1 was voicemail.

"Hannah here." I heard Miley's voice on the receiver.

"Hey Hannah. It's Lola. I can't go to the thing tonight. I got a really bad headache." I said.

"Oh. Well, um, Lola if this is an excuse not to see me, I don't blame you." She said.

"No, that's not it, I have nothing against Hannah, but I really feel my head trying to explode." I said.

"Oh, ok, well, um, see you sometime." She said.

"Yeah. Bye." I said. Then I hung up.

"So, Lola has nothing?" Oliver asked.

"Nada, so Lilly has the night to do nothing." I said. Then we ran downstairs. "Mom I'm going out with Oliver."

"But, I thought Lola had a thing." She said.

"Yeah, but she has a headache." I said.

"Bye Mrs. Truscott." Oliver said.

**Ok so, Lilly blew Hannah off, what is gonna happen next??**


	12. Intrview with Lola

**a/n: ok so here is another chapter. OK, so Lilly doesn't get in trouble. Lola does. Later on. And yes guys my brthday is on may 25 and yes i was born on my parents 10th wedding aniversary. So if i update on my birthday, be sure to tell me hapy birthday on the reviews. Ok so i hope you all love/like this.**

Chapter 12- Interview with Lola

So when we got to Emily's house, we walked because it's like 3 streets away, Oliver started to goof around. When Emily's mom open the door, she just stared at us.

"Hey Lilly, hey Oliver." Emilly said when we got to her room. "This is Rachel, my best friend. We're doing the project together."

We look over to her bed, and this girl with dark brown hair and caramel highlights, and brown/hazel eyes, kinda like a mix. She was smiling at us.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She said back.

"Ok so Em, why did you need my help?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we have to do a presentation on a celebrity, and we know you have contacts with Mike Standley, you know, Hannah Montana's guy friend." She said.

"You wanna do your presentation on Hannah Montana?" I asked.

"No, we wanna do it on Lola." She explained.

"I know Lola. Um how bout I bring her here tomorrow." Oliver said.

"I talked to Lola earlier today, she told me she has a date tomorrow night." I said.

"Oh, well, how bout tomorrow afternoon?" Rachel asked.

"I'll go call her." Oliver said. And he left the room, seconds later my phone started ringing. Then I reach for it. It was the "Lola Phone".

"Hello." I said.

"So are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm staying over at Oliver's for dinner." I said. He hung up. Then he came into the room. I kept going onas to not rais suspissions. "Yes mom, I'll be there before 10:00. Love ya, Bye." Then I "hung up". "Oliver, I'm going over to your house for dinner."

"OK, so what did Lola say?" Rachel asked.

"She said she was free, that she'll go tomorrow afternoon to my house, so Em, Rach, be there." Said Oliver.

"So, Lilly will you be there?" Emily asked.

"I can't, Saturdays are mother daughter day." I said.

"Oh well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I love being Lola, so I decided that today I was going to wear my red wig, and a black dress with white polka dots, that's kinda long but puffs up and makes it go to about my knee. And black converse, with knee high white, black and red socks. And of course, Lola never leaves her house without a lot of glitter and makeup. So bad idea, my head itches, because my mom did something to the wig. And I can't jump around and be Lola, because this dress goes all the way up, and then won't come back down. And my left convers broke, and now you can see my toe sticking out. Why did it break? Because I tripped over a rock in Oliver's garden, a rock that wasn't there last Saturday, or last night.

"So Lola, when is your birthday?" Rachel asked me.

"May 25. I was born on my parents wedding anniversary." I said.

"So, how did you meet Hannah?" Emily asked.

"Well, when she lived in Tennessee, my mom took me there for something, and then we met at a marked, because we both screamed over a cd. And then we kinda exchanged phone number, and then when she moved here,we just became best friends." I said.

"So have you been best friends since then?" Rachel asked me.

"Um, well we have had our ups, and our downs but we can always sort things out." I said. And so it went on. Boring, boring, boring. I think I died after a while.

**OK so review. And if you are all beutifull to me. I'll update tomorow. So please review.**


	13. Double Date

**a/a: Whoa, guys i just noticed, this chapter has 1,270 words. You have got to love me. This is without doubt the longes chapter. And im not ountin the author note. Guys i am typing in the dark so forgive me for any skiped letters o anything else i migth have done badly. So Read, enjoy review. And this date is so not romatic. I am tellin ya.**

Chapter 13- A double date.

So Miley, me and my mom are on our way back to the school, and it's 5. I have 2 hours to get ready and then me and Miley have to wait for Nick and Joe, who totally agreed on doubling. So, I decided to wear blue jeans ripped on the knee, a spaghetti strap baby blue shirt and baby blue convers, and obviously my hair tied back on a pony tail, with my bangs over 1 eye. I don't want it to be too much. And I really think I should really back off on Miley, she did try to warn me bout Nick and Michelle.

"So , Miley what are you gonna wear tonight?" I asked. She leaned forward. I was on the front seat.

"I'm thinking of wearing blue jeans, a read shirt with a crazy design and m short black jacket, you know the one that I wore that time we went on a field trip that the teacher left Oliver at Wendy's." She answered.

"Oh, that would be cute, but if you wear that you should totally wear those red flats you wore that time we went to the beach and Amber fell on the sand and then that life guard told her that she should stop crawling." I said.

"Yeah, that'd make my outfit great." She said. I smiled. "What are you wearing?"

"I was thinking blue, blue jeans, blue shirt, blue convers, blue make up. And pony tail. And emo bangs." I said.

"Oh, that would be awesome." She said.

"You should straiten your hair. That makes you look older." I said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Miley said. Ok, se we're getting along, let's hope this lasts.

And so we kept on talking about tonight. When we got to the school we said goodbye to my mom and starting walking towards our room.

"Hey Lilly, I've been thinking… you know, you were right. I don't know Nick, and I shouldn't have judged him. I'm sorry." She said. I smiled.

"Forgiven. I know you can be like that sometimes." I said. Then we hugged.

"And he is hot." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:55. OMG it's 6:55 and I cant find my convers.

"Lilly, chill, just wear the see-trough ones." Miley said,

"I won't" I said.

"Maybe Miranda borrowed them." Miley suggested.

"If she did, I will kill her." As if on cue, Miranda came in, wearing my blue convers. "Miranda!"

"What?" She asked.

"Take 'em off." I screamed tackling her to her bed and almost pulling her feet off as I took the convers from her.

"What is wrong with her?" Miranda asked Miley.

"She's always like that o the first date, especially if she really likes the guy." Miley said.

"Yeah well, she better chill." Miranda said looking at the door, as I put on my left convers.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Nick and Joe are here." She said.

"Joe and Nick." Joe corrected. "Hi Miley."

"Hi Joe. Hi Nick." She said.

"Hi Miley, Hi Lilly." Nick said.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So, are we leaving?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Miley said. And we left the room.

We walked out of the building, not talking, (me and Nick behind Miley and Joe) and onto the parking lot. We headed to a black car. When we got closer I saw that it was a Lancer Evolution. I smiled, because that's one of my favorite cars. Joe and Miley got in on the front, Nick and me on the back.

"So this is the plan, we are gonna see a movie, then we are going to dinner." Joe said.

"Awesome." I said.

We got to the movie teather and we went to see Made of Honor. After that we went to Chilis, and right after we ordered Joe and Nick both disappeared.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Miley whispered. "But, Nick is really nice. I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you. SO what do you think about my mom and your dad?" I asked her.

"Well, they make a super cute couple. And I really like your mom. But they are tacking this way too fast." She said.

"Yeah, they are, but imagine, my mom lives all alone without me and my brothers live with dad, and your dad can go nuts with Jackson." I said.

"True." We looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked sitting next to me, Joe sitting next to Miley.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Girl stuff." Miley said. We laughed again.

"So what were you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Joe said.

"Guys stuff." Nick reapeted.

"OK, now that's childish." Miley said.

"We know." Joe said.

"Miley, do you have any brothers?" Nick asked.

"I have one brother." She answered.

"Nick? Joe?" We all looked around. Kevin was there, with Rita.

"Kevin." We all said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are on a double date." Nick said.

"He is supposed to be grounded." Kevin said pointing at Joe. We all looked at him.

"Mom and Dad won't really notice." He said. "Kev, please don't tell."

"Please Kev, if you make him leave, I have to leave too." Nick said. Kevin looked at Nick, then at Joe.

"Fine, I won't tell. But you leave when I leave." He said.

"Bye Miley, bye Lilly." Rita said.

"Bye." We said. And they walked off.

"So what did you do?" Miley asked Joe.

"Nothing really." Joe said.

"He went on a date to Mexico." Nick said.

"You what?" I screamed.

"Well, I wanted tacos, and the girl wanted tacos, and we wanted Mexican tacos, so we drove to Mexico." He said.

"Yeah, but that's stupid." Miley said.

"Wanna go to Canada?" Joe asked.

"Where the moose are." Miley said, scowling at me. And I laughed.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Inside joke." I said.

"Great, we love jokes." Joe said.

"OK, so once Miley was trying to get this boy to notice her, and we put on costumes and started talking to her, and I stink under pressure. So when we start a conversation I totally went 'I may look familiar but we haven't gone to school together or anything, because I'm home schooled, in Canada, where the moose are.' And then I totally went like this." I did the hand thing. "And the guy left."

"You did that?" Joe asked, laughing his but off.

"Yes we did. Remember the time Luane locked me up in that closet?" Miley asked.

"Who's Luane?" Nick asked.

"Well, I have this cousin, we looks freakishly alike. So on Halloween, like 2 years ago, she came home for a visit. And she locked me up in my closet before we went to this awesome party. And then she was totally gonna ruin my chances of being on the school play, because she can't sing for her life, and she totall went on stage and just went she was about to sing, Oliver pulled her of stage." She said. Miley and I really have some crazy Hannah stories we can change into normal lfe stories. My phone started ringing.

"Speaking of Oliver." I said looking at the caller id. "Hey Ollie."

"Lilly put Miley on." He said.

"Why don't you call her on her phone?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't answer." He yelled. I passed the phone to Miley.

"What?" She screamed about 30 seconds later. She hung up and got up.

"What?" I asked her following her.

"Tracy…" She said. "…Is trashing Hannah."

**Ok guys this is as much as a cliffhanger i can give you. And this chapter was originally longer but i decided to cut it a bit. So im gonna give you a little hint on the xt chapter. Lola gets in touble. Btw be sure to wathc Chaing Zoey tonigth at 8 on nickelodeon. And Take the time to go to my favorites an read the story The Fountain of Youth if you like Pirates Of the Caribbean. And take a look at my other stories to. So guys if i like the Chaising Zoey i will probobly update tonigth out of good mood. **


	14. What Lola Said

**a/n: OK so guys I know there are some thing here you haven't read, but that's just it. It had to be secret. So i didn't update last nigth because i hated that Chase wa sonly in the movie for 8 minutes. Plus my mom would't give up the computer. So i tell you again. Go read the Fountain Youth by Bimbi717jonas. **

Chapter 14- What Lola said.

"Tracy…" She said. "…Is trashing Hannah."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Excuse me sir, can you put that TV on channel 13?" She asked the bar guy. And he changed the channel.

"_Hannah hates animals, she wears real fur." Tracy said. "And her dad once ran over a puppy and never stopped to help. She made fun of my sinus condition to my face. She bashed on Aly & AJ, The Olsen Twins and Kelly Clarkson. Oh, and before I forget, she isn't even a real blonde, her hair is brown, she dyes it."_

"_How do you know this?" Asked the interviewer._

"_Oh, Hannah tells me everything." She answered._

"_Well, thank you Tracy. Where is this video you wanted to show us?" The guy asked._

"_Here." She handed him a tape. They guy called someone over and gave it to him. _

"_Well, this is a resent interview with Lola Lufanda, Hannah's best friend." He said._

"_Justin, it's not just resent, it was today." Tracy said. And they rolled it. You could only see me at Oliver's house._

"_So, Does Hannah have any bad habbits?" You could hear Em saying._

"_Yeah, she eats like a pig when she's nervous." I said._

Miley looked at me.

"_And any boyfriends?" Rachel asked._

"_No, she's not dating, she doesn't wanna' write break up songs." I said._

"_Is it true that rumor that Hannah isn't a real blonde?" _

"_Truer than you think." I whispered._

"_How many outfits does she have in her closet?" _

"_Like more than 75." I said._

"_Are you aware that there are people in the world who wear the same clothes every day?"_

"_Yes, Hannah and I donated like 15 outfits each to a charity like 5 months ago."_

"_And I recall you took food to a child house for abused children a couple of weeks ago, is that true?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Did Hannah go with you?" _

"_No, she didn't go"_

"_Where was she?" _

"_She had a very personal family thing."_

"_Are you saying she blew you off?" _

"_We weren't gonna go together"_

"_It was heard that Hannah went to Japan with miss London Tipton to get a Chinese massage, is that true?"_

"_Yeah, London got her privet jet and took Hannah for her birthday." _

"_You do know that a private jet to go to Japan is more horrible to the eco system than a normal air plane?"_

"_Yeah, but London sure doesn't" I started laughing._

They paused the video and showed Tracy and 'Justin'

"_This is when it gets interesting." Tracy said._

They resumed it.

"_So, if you could have a wish, any wish at all, what would you wish for?"_

"_For me to be Lola and for her to be Hannah." I said._

Miley looked at me.

"What did you say that for?" She screeched.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "But I make up for it now."

"_How does Hannah treat her friends?" _

"_Super awesome, we are all like family, and she's always worrying about us, and what we do, and who we hang out with. She doesn't want us to get in with wrong kind of people."_

"_What kind of people?"_

"_Backstabbers, drug dealers, and the kind of people who could hurt me or get me in prison."_

"Hey, we wanna watch the game." Said a guy from the bar.

"You can change it." Miley said. And we walked back to the table.

"What was that about?" Nick asked.

"Oh, just something about Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"And you care why?" Joe asked.

"We just do." I said. Joe mouthed the word 'weird'.

"Shut up" Miley said.


	15. Miranda, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?

**a/n: ok so here si another chapter. So guys, we all know we love this story rigth? Well, i have got sme bad news for you. I don't know how to end it. So i don't know where this is going. So read, enjoy, review.**

Chapter 15- Miranda do you wanna know a secret?

**Lilly´s POV**

OK so after being totally cool with what Rachel and Emily did, now I want to kill them. I grabbed my phone and Lola's phone. I dialed Oliver's number from my phone.

"Hey Lils!" He said when he answred.

"I want Emily's number." I said.

"What for?" He asked

"Just give it to me." I half screamed.

"Fine." He said, and then he paused. "910-711-4545"

"Thanks and bye." I hung up. Grabbed Lola's phone and dialed Emily's number.

"What's up with her?" Miranda asked Miley.

"She's just really pissed." Miley said.

"Hello?" Emily said when she answered.

"Hey Em, it's me Lola." I said.

"Lola?" Miranda said.

"Lola? What Lola?" Emily asked.

"Lola Lufanda." I said.

"Oh Lola, Hi." She said.

"How could you do that?" I asked.

"It wasn't us, it was Tracy, she's Rachel's cousin and she stole the interview from her." She said.

"Lil…" Miranda started but Miley jumped on her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just shut up until she's done ok."

"gine, gut douall fowe ge ga efletation." Was what I understood.

"Fine, I'll explain everything to you after she's done." Miley said.

"You had no right to record the interview." I said.

"We thought you wouldn't have of problem with that.

"You're lucky I don't sue you." I screamed.

"But Lola, we just recorded it so we didn't have to write down the answers and the questions." She said.

"No excuses." And then I hung up. "Ugh!"

"OK, now explain." Miranda said.

"Miley, you tell her." I said.

"Fine. Miranda, Lilly and I, mostly me, have a secret." She said.

"Where are you going with this?" Miranda asked.

Miley walked into out closet, opened a drawer that said 'Miles' took out the Hannah wig and put it on.

"I'm Hannah Montana." She said. Miranda's jaw dropped.

"You… You're… huh?" Then she looked at me and between breaths she said. "So you… you're… Oh my God"

"Yeah, I'm really Lola." I said.

"But…" She said. "Why would you be secretly Hannah and Lola?"

"Because I don't want people mobbing me all the time, don't get me wrong, I love the fans. But sometimes you just need your space. You get me?" Miley said.

"Yeah I do." Miranda said. She sighed. "Well there goes my summer job."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm not gonna audition for dancing for Hannah." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"One, I'm not working for Miley. Two, she'd take favoritism and choose me." She explained.

"Well then Lola needs a sister." Miley said smiling evilly.

"No she doesn't… Oh, yeah she does." I said.

"Welcome to the family, Viola." Miley said to Miranda.

"Why Viola?" She whined.

"Because I like that name." Miley said.

"Yeah well I like Olivia." Miranda said.

"Fine, _Olivia._" Miley said.

"How bout black hair, with brown highlights?" I asked examining Miranda.

"Caramel highlights, which would go awesome with hazel eyes." Miley said.

"Yeah, I like it." Miranda said

"Let me just call Roxy, and we have a shopping date tomorrow." Miley said.


	16. The Bitch Strikes

**a/n: OK so guys, its almost 1 ine morning, so im tired, im sleppy and i just wrote this out of boredom. So just to let you guys know. After this chapter there is only one girl of the ones who auditioned who stil isn't here. Btw remeber what i told you on he last author's note, well i have somethng uo my sleve for the next couple chapters that i hope you like. Oh and btw, guys, there are some words in this chapter that i had trouble if i should put them in. So if they offend anyone i'm sorry. **

Chapter 16- The bitch strikes.

**Miranda's POV.**

So, this is awkward. I am shopping with Miley, Lilly and Hannah Montana's bodyguard. I mean people are actually coming up to us and asking if we know Hannah. People actually recognize Roxy, even if she's not with Hannah.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Where Lola shops." Lilly said.

"I don't wanna dress like Lola." I whined.

"You aren't. Hannah shops there too." Miley said.

"But I don't wanna dress like Hannah either." I said.

"You're not dressing like Hannah or Lola. We are gonna create your own look. That's why we broth Roxy." Miley said.

"Yeah, Roxy like a Puma." Roxy said.

"She created both Hannah's and Lola's look." Lilly said.

So we walked to this huge store that had all sorts of clothing. It was awesome. There were skater clothes, diva clothes, Lola clothes, Chinese clothes, punk clothes and every single other type of clothes you could imagine.

"So girl, what do you want?" Roxy asked me.

"I don't know, something girl but punk." I answered.

"Fine." Roxy said. And she took off. Grabbing everything she could. After about half an hour I was rushed into a dressing room with like 100 pieces of clothing. We bout like 20 outfits for me, well Miley did, she paid for everything. Of course I'll pay her back before Christmas. Event tough it's like 200.

"So food court." Lilly said.

**Lilly's POV.**

"I am starving." I whined.

"Fine, we'll go to the food court." Miley said. "Thanks Roxy. If you want you can go."

"Well I do need my sleep." Roxy said, and she walked of.

"So food court." I repeated.

"Fine." Miranda said, and we walked towards the food court.

We decided to eat at Wendy's. We each got something different and went to sit down.

"So Miley, Lilly, is it hard?" Miranda asked.

"Not that much, you just have to be careful." Miley answered.

"I have an idea. Why don't we call Oliver?" I said.

"Yeah." Miley said. She grabbed her phone and waited for a while. "Hey Oliver, how fats can you get to Malibu Mall?"

"Is this fast enough?" A voice said behind us.

I turned around, Oliver was there.

"Obbtie." Was what came out of my mouth because of the large amount of burger currently inside it.

"Hey Lilly, Hey Miley." He said.

"Hi Oliver." Miley said, standing up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I called Lilly on her cell, and she didn't answer. So I thought she must be at the mall. So I came over here." He said.

"Ollie, this is Miranda our roommate. Mir, this is Oliver, that friend that we told you about."

"Oh, Hi." Miranda said.

"Hi." Oliver said. "So guys, you called for what?"

"Well, another person has been added to the Hannah fam." I said.

"What?" He said, while he sat down.

"Yeah, Mike, this is Olivia Lufanda." Miley said.

"But how?" He asked.

"Well, Lilly here, practically yelled it in my face." Miranda said.

"No I didn't, I yelled it at the phone." I said.

"Well, why don't we, as Hannah and friends, go bowling tonight, with the band?" Oliver suggested.

"Well, I gotta call the guys, and Roxy, and ask dad." Miley said.

"But we went bowling last weekend." Miranda whined.

"Well, what should we do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we could go ice skating." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Miley and Oliver said.

We looked at Miranda, as if expecting for her to complain.

"I love ice skating." She said.

"Well, let me call the gang." Miley said.

"Wow, that girl is cute." Oliver said looking at some random girl.

"That girl?" Miranda asked, pointing at a girl with brown hair really far away.

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Wanna meet her?" She asked.

"You can't just meet some random girl…" Oliver started.

"Hey Sam, come here." Miranda screemed.

The girl turned around, saw Miranda waved and walked over.

"Hey Mir." She said.

"Sam, this is Lilly, Miley and Oliver." Miranda said pointing at us in turn.

"Guys, this is Sam, she goes to our school. She was my roommate last year."

"Wait, Miley and Lilly as in the new girls?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"You two are so lucky. Like you both went out with a Jonas on your first week." Sam said. I giggled stupidly.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, what did you want?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, hey are Cloe and Kim here with you?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, and the DQ is here too." Sam said.

"DQ?" Miley asked,

"It stands for Demon Queen." Miranda started.

"Her name is Artesia, she's horrible, treats everyone like a piece of shit. She cares about no one, and nothing, just herself, and her stuff. If it doesn't affect her, it doesn't matter. The worst 3 people that have been damned with her presence are Cloe, Nick and me." Sam finished.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone knows she wants Nick, and she won't stop until she gets him. And she is mine and Cloe's roommate." Sam said.

"Well, you could hang with us and ditch the DQ for a while." MIley said. "We have to be somewhere, but that's at 5, so we have, 2 more hours here?"

"Well, it's impossible to ditch the DQ, but sure we can hang." Sam said.

"I pass, I am not spending my afternoon with 7 girls." Oliver said. "Miley, can you pick me up at my house?"

"Sure." She said.

5 minutes later we were all walking around the mall. Cloe was kinda tall, she had black hair and grey eyes, and she has that crazish tomboy girly look. Artesia was Aquamarine, you know the mermaid, from that movie? With Jojo and Emma Roberts? Yeah, tall, blonde with blue streaks. Only thing Aqua was nice. Artesia already proved herself to be a bi-yotch. And Kim is 17, the only one here who isn't 14 or 15. But she's Sam's sister, and they do everything together. She had light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Guys, wait a moment, I have to check out this shop." Artesia said.

"Lilly, stay with her, then catch up with her." Miranda said. And the walked off.

Damn them. I looked over at Artesia she had an evil smile on her face. I went to the shop she was, and as soon as I got there she turned around.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I do no who you are not, and you are not the girl who is gonna steal my guy. Stay away from Nick Jonas, and you won't get hurt or humiliated." She said, and turned around to walk toward the girls, who where already like 20 feet away. She turned to face me again. "Oh, and one more thing, if you really want to be a bit of competition for me, stop dressing like a guy, and start dressing and acting like a girl."

She smirked and walked off.

"Well, if I'm no competition to you at all, I don't know why you are so worried." I said all bitchy like. "Because I wouldn't mind if my guy went out with a girl who is clearly no competition for me, that's why I'll let you try, just try. Tell me if you ever go out with him k?"

**So you read, you enjoyed, you cursed the DQ, by the way, that was my friend's idea. She said it would look nice. Now reviews. And tell me how you feel about the Robbie/Heather couple?? It is crucial for the story what you think ****bout those 2. For future referrence I concider Rebeccas to be awfull little sneaky bitches. Don't know why, seeyin as that is my name, so if i ever me any refference to a character by calling her Rebecca, and your name is Rebecca, don't get offended. It is nothing personal!! .**

**L/O:V-E Becky!!**


	17. Mikayla Discovered

**a/nsorry for the long update, i wrote this last weekend on my science notebook, i also wrote chpater 18. 19, 20 and 21 on my science notebook that day, but i didn't wanna type, i typed it like 3 das ago and my computer got slow sow i couldn't update. So R&R plz**

Chapter 1- Mikayla discovered.

**Lilly's POV**

After the mall we went to Miley's house, because it's easier to leave her house than the school as Hannah Montana, and changed there. Miranda totally almost killed the crap out of Artesia after I told her what she said to me. Right now we are in Mr. Stewarts car on the way to go pick up Oliver, Mike, whoever. Yeah, me, Miley, Miranda, Oliver, Mr. Stewart and Rxy are all crammed into a car together. But Mr. Stewart is just dropping us off.

"I still can't believe that chic said that." Miranda said for like the hundredth time.

"Well, she said it, get over it." I said.

"Lilly are you just gonna let her steal your man?" Miley asked.

"Who's stealing Lilly's man? And since when does she have a man?" Oliver asked, getting into the car.

"This girl called Artesia, and I don't have a man." I practically yelled.

"So who is he?" Oliver asked.

"His name is Nick, you know that dude she went out with yesterday." Said Miranda.

"He and I are nothing." I said.

"Lilly, when you like a guy, only when you really like him, you deny it, and you won't stop denying it. And your eyes twinkle like they are now, and you won't say his name, because you grin, giggle and drift off." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I never do that." And gave little chuckle that sounded more like a nervous laugh. "And besides I have no problem saying his name."

"Then say it." Miley said.

"Nick." I said, and then drifted off smiling stupidly. Damn it. "Ollie, how did you know I would do that?" I asked in a sing song day dream voice.

"I know you like the sister I never had." Oliver said.

"And I do too. Now sisters take advice from each other, so wake up and listen to me. Go out with Nick." Miley said.

"Guys we're here." Mr. Stewart said. "I am so glad ya'll brought Roxy, thee crown is crazy."

"Aw, sweet nibblets." Miley said.

"Well, have fun." Mr. Stewart said as we got out of the car.

"Guys look, it's Hannah Montana." Someone screamed.

All of a sudden people where wave crashing on us.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Little miss Hannah." A familiar voice said. Miley's lips turned into a smile, but it was an evil on like the one Bellatrix Lestrange got after she Killed Sirius Black in Harry Potter 5. Or Ursula got every time she saw Ariel thanks to those stupid little electric thingies.

"Well, looks like they forgot to fumigate, the Macockroaches are still spreading." She sneered.

"Look Hannah, I got here first, it's my time to perform." She said.

"Nice come back. But I'm not here to wipe the stage with you, I'm here to have fun." Miley said.

"But isn't wiping her but fun Hannah?" Asked Miranda.

"Why yes Olivia, it is. But tonight I'm off." Miley answered.

We entered he skating rink, the band where all ready here. After we got out skates we went in. I pulled Miranda away form the group.

"Let's help Miley have a little fun." I said.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Let's help her blow Mikayla off the ice." I said.

"But Mickey is or friend." Miranda said.

"No, she's Lilly and Miley and Miranda's friend. She hates our guts, and we hate hers." I said.

"Awesome." She smiled.

We went to where there was a little stage, I grabbed the mic label 'Mikayla' (Wireless mic) and ran over to the little glass that separates the ice from the floor. The lights dimmed, ok so maybe I've never told you but Miranda is a major light and sound expert, she started working with her father running shows when she was about 8, and learned a lot about that, and the glowie lights that make everything white go purple went on. It was awesome the effect it had on Miley, her hair looked purple in some places, and she was wearing white pants, a blue shirt with white and gold designs and a white jacket over that.

When Miley got to me I pulled her over to me and handed her the mic.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"Look at Olivia, and sing." I said.

Seconds later 'Nobody's Perfect' started, but the word never did.

"How did you do this?" She asked.

"Miranda did, so look at her." And I pointed to the stage. "Now sing."

And Miley started to sing.

'Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

I'll figure out a cure

I'm patchin' up the holes

But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' to well

Why be so hard on my self?

Nobody's Perfect!

I gotta work it!

Tryin' again 'till I get it right

Nobody's Perfect!

You live and you learn it!

And if I'm messing up sometimes...

Nobody's perfect'

Here Mikayla started to sing with her.

'Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Dosen't turn out how I planned

Gives second grade a stand

No problem, can be solved'

Here Mikayla started to skate with Hannah.

'Once I get involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

My intentions are good

Sometimes misunderstood'

Right there the song stopped and Rockstar started but at the midel.

'I might even be a RockStar.

Sometimes I wish

When the phone

Rings it would be you

Sayin' let's hang out

Then you confess

That there's something special

Between us, why don't we find out?

You don't even know me

Guess you don't need me

Why you seein'

What you missin'

On the outside shinnin' away

On the inside dying to say.'

And she skated off the ice, and one of Mikayla's song started. Then Miranda did something to the sound or the mic, and found that 'Mickey' wasn't signing. She's in trouble!

"Look people Mikayla lip-syncs." Someone screamed,

"No she doesn't, she just has a soar throat." A girl I recognized from school said.

"ERIN!" The scream came from Mikayla and into a microphone, so imagines how earsplitting it was. The girl, Erin, ran over to Mikayla

"I want Miley on the phone, NOW!" She said in to the mic.

Like 15 seconds later Hannah's pocket began to vibrate.

**a/n: OK so I don't think you are stupid, but someone read this before I posted it, and didn't understand Miley's pickle. She can either:  
a) Answer her phone and say 'Hi it's Miley' and everyone will know that she'****s really Miley or**

**b) Answer her phone and say 'Hi it's Hannah' and Mikayla will know that she's really Hannah.**

**What will happen? Only I, my best friend and my science notebook know!**

**And BTW sorry if I wrote some wrong lirycs, which i really hope i didn't write wrong.**


	18. And It Goes Off

**a/n: Chapter 18 is here. OK so guys my brother gave me the best BDay present( today is my birth day, for those of you who don't remember) ever, the permision to update from his computer. SO i have typed this chapter 3 times, once on my computer, the day it decided to stop charging. And two times here, because the first time i accidentally erased it. So my uncle is workng on getting em a charger pretty soon. **

Chapter 18- And it goes off

**Miley's POV**

Oh my God. Is this what i get for forgeting Hannah wasn't supposed to be here today? I ran towards the bathroom, made sure no one wa sthere. Locked the door and answered my phone.

'Hey Mikey.'

'MIley, you said Hannah had stuff this weekend.' She said.

'She did, award shown on Friday, date Saturday, and Day off today.' I said.

'Well she is here on the place i was going to preform, and ruined my show.'

'Maybe she made last minute plans.'

'Who told you all this?'

'Her friend Lola.'

'See you at school Miley.' She said and hung up.

I ran out of the bathroom and got to where Lilly and the others where just before Mikayla.

'What do you want Mikayla?' I asked.

'With you nothing.' She said.

'It's with her.' Erin said pointing at Lilly.

'So stay out of it.' Mikayla said.

And all off a sudden Erin jumped on Lilly, but Lilly, being a tom boy all her life, shook her off with out breaking a sweat. For a moment i was realifed, until is aw Lilly shaking her _blond_ hair off her face.

'Oh my God.' Miranda said.

'What?' Lilly asked. Miranda, Oliver and I pointed at the wig in Erin's hand. 'Eep.'

'Wait, if you are Lilly, then who are you?' MIkayla asked pointing at me.

I was too shocked to react. Mikayla walked towards me and slowly raised her hand and put it on my head. I closed my eyes. I felt my ig leave contact with my head. I heard a gasp and a shreek. My eye lids flashed, pictures where being taken, damn people who take flash photography**.**

**sorry for anything spelled badly but it gets frustrating typing something 3 times. So i saved Hannah, but then got her in trouble again. Anyways Wish me a Happy birthday and i will update asap.**

Btw things slow down a bit after this. And Someone hooks up with someone else someplace in the next for chapters.


	19. What the Fans Want

**a/n: Here is yet another chapter. I got my computer back like on wednesay but my mom owuldn't let me use it and Thrusday tru Sunday was crazy. And yesterday i was still tired form my weekend. So i update today. **

Chapter 19- Whatever the fans want.

**Miley's POV**

"Wait, if you are Lilly, then who are you?" Mikayla asked pointing at me.

I was too shocked to react. Mikayla walked towards me and slowly raised her hand and put it on my head. I closed my eyes. I felt my ig leave contact with my head. I heard a gasp and a shreek. My eye lids flashed, pictures where being taken, damn people who take flash photography**.**

"Miley?" Mikayla said

"Yeah." I said.

"You filthy little hypocrite." Mikayla said.

"How am I the hypocrite? You where the one who said 'I hate you' first." I screeched, people where still taking pictures.

"Grah!" Mikayla screamed and stormed off.

"Let's go guys, where's Roxy?" I felt my eyes fill with tears, my secret was out, and it as all my fault.

"Wait. Roxy's here, how, if Roxy's here, can this have happened?" Oliver asked taking off his fake facial hair.

"I don't know, just go find her." I said.

I grabbed my phone.

"Hello Miles, is everything ok?" My dad asked when he picked up.

"Dad, come pick us up. We'll tell you on the way home. Lilly, Miranda and Oliver are staying over at out house tonight." I said.

"Ok Miles." He said. I hung up.

"Roxy's here." Roxy said.

"Where were you?" I asked. Tears pouring down my eyes.

"I was down stairs, making sure the freezers that keep the ice frozen work." She said.

"And you didn't think I would need you here with the daughter of Cruella DeVil here?" I asked.

"Well, no." She answered. "But don't worry, you'll get a better bodyguard."

"Roxy, you're not fired. Just next time, if there ever is a next time, don't leave my side." I said.

"It'll be alright Miley." Lilly said hugging me.

"Come on Miley, your dad will be here any minute." Miranda said.

The ride home was very bad, Lilly had to explain what happened, except the part when I was in the bathroom, I said that part.

"So Miley what are you going to do now?" Daddy asked.

"Don't ask me." I said. Some tears still running down my face, only like 1 every 3 minutes. "Dad, should I change the whole image or stay Hannah?"

"Well bud, it's all up to you." He answered. "Just know, whatever you choose, we're rigth behind you

"Yeah Miley, all of us." Miranda said.

When we got home, Jackson, Oliver, Lily, Miranda and I moved all the furniture in the living room and put matresses there to make a huge bed. Miranda, Lilly and I are sleeping in the floor and Oliver in the couch, Jackson stays in his room. We were taking about my career when Lilly's phone rang

"Hey Nick." She said as she answered. "What? Channel 5. Sure ok, I'll tell you tomorow at school." She hug up. "Put On Channel 5."

Oliver turned on the TV. and put on channel 5. The show that was on was a live talkshow celebrity news program.

"Well, other than Riahanna and Chris Brown hooking up we have nothign exiting. FAKE!" Screamed Michael, the guy on TV, yeah, he interviewed Hannah once. "Tonigth one of our reporters went to and ice rinc and got an awesome story for us. Hannah Montana and Mikayla had a sing of and Hannah won, proving along that Mikayla lipsincs. After that our little pop senstaio Mikayla went comfront Hannah, and one she ahd. And of her friend jumped on Lola Lovehangle, who won the Best Celebrity Friend Award on the Celebrity Show Off On Friday. Fortunatly Lola shooke her off, and that wasn't the only thing, after she strainthen up instead of her usal red on purple little gumdrop hair, a long main of blonde hair was what we saw. After that Mikayla pulled on Hannah's hair and that came off to. She screamed a name which we didn't catch. Here we havea PIcture of the girl."

On the screan appeared a picture of me in the skating rinc.

"And here is Mikayla taking off the wig." A picture of mikayla halfway taking off the wig. "Now if you want to coment on this please call the number below.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Yes you'relive." Said Michael.

"Hi, I'm Miley, but you all know me as Hannah Montana." I said. Then imuted the Tv. And Lill put on the captions so they all knew what was going on.

"Oh, the girl behind the wig, huh?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"So Hannah..."

"Miley." I corrected him.

"Miley, why did you do it?"

"I Love my fans, but I wanted a private life, I didn't want every single step I took to be on the cover of every magazine." I said.

"Well, now that everyone knows, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Whatever the fans want. If they want Hannah, I'm Hannah. If they want Miley, I'm Miley." I said.

"Well fans get to voting, our pop sensation has to make a desicion. Please log in 15 minutes to and vote. Hannah or Miley." He said.

"Thanks Michael." I said.

"Bye Miley." He said.

I hung up and Lilly ran upstairs to get my laptop. She logged on to that page. "Guys it's already up." She said.

"Vote." MIranda said. "And pass the computer here."

They all voted, but i don't know for who.

"Well Miley, we'll tell you what the fans said on next week's show." Michael said trough the Tv.

Oliver turned it of. "Well the world knows."

"Yeah." I said. A smile crossed my face.

"What?" MIranda asked.

"I just imagined Tray saying 'MIiley'" I imitated Tracy's squeaky little voice.

Lilly started to laugh and eventually we all fell asleep.

**Guys while i didn't have my computer i started writing this FF about two step sister who meet the Jonas Brothers and well they fall in love. So I just wanted to ask you, should i Post it? Oh and my best friend wrote a FF starring me. WHich i am about to postand put on my favorites makesure you read it. It's called Another Me**


	20. Since when have you liked Joe?

**a/n: Sorre for the long update but i wasn't feeling like typing. And well, i have camp this week. Oh i went to the beach today!! Didn't get me a tan. I have great news, bad news, worst news and horrible news. Great news: I Finished writyng the story, 5 chapter to go before i finish posting it. Bad news: I still don't fell like typing, my brother typed this. Worse news: Im about to ruin the ending for you. but look ahead cuz it's funny. Horrible news: Nick dies in a car crash on his way to Lilly's house in the last chapter. BUt guys read the author's note befroe you get mad at me.**

**Chapter 20- So, how long have you like him?**

Lilly's POV

God! Today has been horrible, and it's only 7:30 am.

We had to wake up at 6:00, so we could all get dressed and ready. At 6:45 we were all ready and left. We took Oliver t his house and dropped Jackson off at his school, and headed for PH. We have been falling asleep all ride long, considering the fact that we went to bed at like 3:30 in the morning. And we have half an hour to get to the school.

"Do you even know how many Hannah fans there are in our school?" Miranda asked.

"Hopefully, not too many." Miley anwered.

"So, this s going to be like hell." Miranda said.

"Trust me, we've been to hell, and made it back." I said, thinking about when we thought Rico knew the secret, and when Oliver had a crush on Hannah Montana and of charring a tent with Amber and Ashley that time. "Manytimes."

"Yeah well, I haven't" Miranda said.

"We're here." Mr. Stewart said.

"Bye daddy." Miley said.

"Bye, Mr. Stewart." Miranda and I said.

"Bye Girls." Mr. Stewart said.

We got out of the car, Miley hesitated, and we walked towards our room. It was pretty easy getting there, since it's almost 8:00 and everyone is pretty much in their classrooms. Miley and I walked to our homeroom.

When we got there, we noticed Sam was there too.

"Hey Miley, hey Lilly." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"So, I was watching T.V las night…" She started as we sat down next to her.

"And you put on channel 5, and you saw me on T.V." Miley finished.

"Well yeah, how bout that?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was really depressing." I said.

"Why did you think it would never get out?" Sam asked.

"I didn't, but I wanted to be the one to let it out." Miley answered.

"Yeah." I said.

And then the teacher said something which we all ignored, and Joe walked in and said something to the teacher. I saw Sam giggle. When Joe was leaving the classroom he gave her the nod as Miley would call it and Sam blushed.

"So, how long have you been crushing on Joe?" Miley asked.

"What?" She said as if coming back from Jupiter.

"How long have you been crushing on Joe?" Miley reapeted.

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked.

"Please girl, you acted just like Lilly des when she's with Nick." Miley said.

"Shut Up?" I exclaimed.

"Well she did." Miley said.

"No I didn't" Sam said.

"Samantha, accept that you like Joe." Miley said.

"Two things. One, Never call me Samantha, and two what if I do?" Sam said.

"One, whatever and two told ya so." Miley said.

"Ok so maybe I do like him." Sam said.

"Well you should go out with him." I said.

"But Miley's going out with him." Sam said.

"No I'm not, that was a one date shot." Miley said.

"He would never notice me like that" Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know Kim? My sister, well she's his Best Friend., and would you ever notice your Best Friend's little sister?" She asked.

"Come on Sam, there is no rule against that. Besides how do you know Joe is not crushing on you?" I asked.

"How do you know Nick isn't crushing on you?" She asked back. Nice comeback.

"Because he is, because he asked her out." Miley pointed out.

"Exactly, Joe hasn't asked me out. Meaning he doesn't like me." Sam said.

"But he gave you the nod. Which means he's going to ask you out soon." i said.

"Why not." Miley asked.

"But he wont." said Sam.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"Because you three will be busy in ditention on Friday." said Mrs. Martinez. "If you don't stop talking about boys"

"What if we talk about somethign else?" Miley asked. Mrs. Martinez glared at her saying with tha 'Detention.'

**So the Horrible news is a big fat lie. Nick doesn't die. Or does he? You'll have to wait and see. But i got homework for you guys, tell me how you want this to end. Other than you want Nick and Lilly to end up together. So review. And if you skiped to this before reading the chapter. Read and Review**


	21. So You Have Something To Tell Her

**a/n: Guys The only reason this chater is up, is because my computer is beying a total Miley today and the only page it will let me go on is FanFiction, which is probably hy I will update at least 2 times today. So Thank my computer for that. Also guys, I wanna let you know I will update tomorow at least like 3 hours before Camp Rock. And the ending will, hopefully, be up before Sunday. 4 Chapters to go.**

**Chapter 21- So you have something to tell her.**

Lilly's POV

Tonigth i don't have to spend my evening thinking about hiding the bigest secret that has ever been told to me. but I have to think about hiding the bigest secret in my life. Fortunatly for me, Miley and Miranda are completly ignoring me, and are messing around with people on the internet, I think Mir is trying to cheer Miley up.

There was a knock on the door. And i decided to answer it. The person I least expected was there: Joe.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Lilly, can I talk to you? or Miley?" He asked.

"Um.. Miley's a little busy, but I'm all ears." I told him.

"Let's go for a walk." He said. Man these Jonas Boys sure like walks. "So Lilly, I like this girl..."

"Is her name by any chance Sam?" I asked. He stared at me confused.

"How did..." He started but i cut him off.

"Miley told me." I said. "I really don't get the clues guys and girls give out when they crush."

"Ok, so I do like Sam, but I can't ask her out." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, 3 years of age diference."He said.

"You asked Miley out, and they are the same age." I stated.

"Her sister is my best friend." Joe added.

"So? Miley's brother asked me out once. Of course I turned him down." I told him.

"But..." He started.

"You're scared she'll reject you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Just as her, it's not that hard." I told him.

"Yeah, it is."

"Fine, practice on me you big baby." He laughed. "Do it."

"Fine. Will you go out with me?" He said in a bored voice.

"Come on Joe, not even a 4 year old would fall for that. Ask with feeling." I said.

He took a deep breath and stoped walking, he turned to me.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked in the most sweetest love filled tone i have ever heard.

I swear, if I wasn't _in_ love with Nick, I would have said yes.

"What?"

We both turned around. The two least persons we wanted to see were stading rigth there: Nick and Sam. But Nick was the one that had talked.

"I tougth you said you liked someone else." he screamed at Joe, who's eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth hanged a little open.

"Oh boy." I said.

"This is so not what it looks like." Joe said.

"Well what is it then?" Nick asked his tone higher than talking, lower than screaming.

Joe took another deep breath."Well... I kinda like this girl, but I can't ask her out. So i went to Lill for advice..."

"And you asked her out." Sam asked.

"NO!" Joe half screamed."She told me to practice on her.

"You can't ask out a girl?" Nick asked.

"No, but I sure can for him." I said. "Sam, will you go out with him? She said yes. Saturday beacause she has detention Friday. You guys meet at say, this same hall way at about Seven." I turned around leaving everyone really schoked. Then I heard what I wanted to hear.

"So, why don't we listen to the blonde?" Joe asked.

"Sounds great." Sam aswered. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Truscott, wait up." Nick yelled behind me. I slowed dowm my pace letting him catch up with me but not stoping completley.

"Never call me Truscott." I told him.

"Sorry." He said.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I had a little help from Miley." I said.

"You think you can work your magic me?" He asked. My heart droped.

"Yeah." I said, regreting it.

"Well, I like this girl." He said in a tone that said he more than liked her.

"So... you like her?" I said. We were outside now.

"Well no, I kinda fell for her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me." He said.

"So, who is she?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"I can't really tell you, but she takes Math with me." He said. Even tho I don't want to know who she is, that pissed me off.

"Can't I know more about her?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then how am I supposed to work my magic?" I asked.

"Just..."He hesitated. "Just tell me about this."

Oh my Gee! He kissed me, is kissing me, and I'm kissin him back. His lips burned mine, but I didn't want to pull away. Until the big idiot broke the damn kiss.

There was silence for a while, but we kept walking.

"So.." He started. I looked at him, he was staring at his feet, his cheeks really red, well, at least what you can see in the dark. "How bout that?"

I couldn't talk, I was speechless, so I just bit my lower lip.

"Lils," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"So.." He incuraged me.

"So..." I repeated.

"Well?" He asked, looking at me, clearly annoyed. "Are you not going to say anything?"

"What can I say?" I asked.

"Should I take that as an 'I don't like you'?" He asked. Saunding disapointed, then he stared at the floor again.

"No, you should take it as an 'I like you, but I have no idea what to say.'" I said. He looked at me again.

He grinned like and idiot. Then the worst thing that could have possibly happen hapened: My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was Miley. I hate her so much right now.

"What?" I said when I answered.

"Oh my Gee! Lils, you will never guess who just left our room." She screamed really excited.

"Who?" I asked not really caring.

"Jake." She screamed again.

"The Zombie Slayer?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh my Gee!" I hung up and turned to Nick.

"So what did Miley want?" He asked.

"How did you know it was her?" I asked.

"You said Zombie Slayer." He explained.

"Oh, well, girl stuff." I said.

"Stuff you wanna hear about?" He tried.

"Maybe." I said.

"Go." He said. I smiled at him. And as I turned around, he said "Wait."

"What?" I said looking at him. He kissed me again.

"So you have something to tell her too." He said.

I grinned and turned around. And I ran off towards our room.

**Hope you liked it. It was awesome to rigth it. And don't hate Miley, she doesn't know any better, she didn't know Nick and Lilly were kissing. Ok, Hate Miley Cyrus, but not Stewart, Stewart is nice. **

**Love, Peace, Jonas**

**xoxo**

**Becky**


	22. Jake Said What? Nick did What?

**a/n: Told You I was gonna update 2 times today. And I did. 29 hours till Camp Rock. I am so freaking excited. Guys I wish You a Happy Camp Rock Weekend. And hope you like this chapter. It's kinda short.**

**Chapter 22-Jake said what? Nick did what?**

I ran towards our room, stoping like 2 minutes on the door just trying to get the key trough the hole. When I finaly did open the door i slmed it shut behind me.

"What happened?" I screamed.

"Finally, she didn't wanna tell me unless you were here." miranda whinned.

"OK so Mir and I were here. Then she left for the bathroom. Like 2 minutes later there was a knock on the door. And it was Jake. And he came in, we talked about Antartica, and how he had been living in New York, that he was gonna do a movie in a couple of weeks, how I was handleling the whole Hannah situation. And well some other stuff. Then we fell silent. Then after like a minute of that horrible silence. He said he was still in love with me. And that he couldn't stop thinking about me." MIley said.

"He said that?" I screeched.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Oh My Gee!!" Miranda said.

"I know." I said. "What happened next?"

"Miranda walked in, and he left."

"So how was Antartica?" I asked.

"He said Antartica was o, only problem was 'Mickey' insulting Hannah every 5 scenes. " Miley answered.

"And why did he come?" Mir asked.

"Because he saw me on the news yesterday, and then he went to my house, my dad told him to come look for me here." Miley answered.

"Oh." We both said.

"So what did Joe want?" Miley asked

"Girl advice. Turns out you were right. He does like Sam." I answered.

"Aren't I always?" She asked flippign her hair. "BUt did Joe put that smile on your face?"

"No, ok so me and Joe were walking, and he told me he didn't know how to ask her out. So I told him to practice on me. So right when he asked. Nick and Sam ran into us. Nick almsot killed Joe. So after I hooked Sam and Joe up, NIck and I went for a walk. And he asked me for advice on the girl he liked, but he was being all misterous about the girl he liked. And I told him I couldn't help him if he didn't tell me who the girl was. And he just kissed me." I said.

"He what?" Miley and Miranda screamed.

"Yes." I said.

"What happened next?" Miranda asked.

"Miley called and I came running." I answered.

"I hate myself." She said hitting herself on the head.

"That's exactly what I said." I said.

"Go looking for him." Mir said.

"She can't do that." Miley said.

"Yeah I can't do that." I agreed "Why can't I do that?"

"Because you'll seem desperate." Miley answered.

"Which I'm not." I said.

"But you really like him don't you?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." I said. Big fat lie. I Love Him. But I won't say that to Miley. "So back to Jake, did you get back together?"

"No, we agreed he would go out with Hannah, that way we both have dates for red carpets and award shows and Tracy's parties, and we smack around here and stuff." She answered.

"But if veryone knows you're really Hannah, what's the point?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's fun that way." Miley smiled.

"It's stupid that way." MIrada said.

"Shut Up." Miley said.

**Told You it was SHort. Review guys. And I hope you liked it. 3 chapters till the ending.**

**Love. Peace. Jonas.**

**XoXo**

**Becky**


	23. Another Authors Note!

**Authors Note**

**I am a gillilion times SORRY. Guys I am so sorry I didn't update on friday. But my brother took me bowling to get my mind out of Camp Rock, because I was hyperactice. So he took me bowling, then to Borders, and when we got to my house I had to leave super fast for my friends house to see the movie. And when I got back, my computer adicted mother was using it. My mom made me cook all day long Saturday for soemthing of hers, and Sunday we were paiting the house. Ow you are all thinking you should have updated Yesterday, but I kinda sorta kinda forgot. So I am typing the Chapter on word as I wrie this, well nto exacly, but you get what I mean. I hope It'll be up in about and Hour or so. I will take this off when I update ok guys.**

**BYEBYE!!**

**Love Becky**


	24. Together It's Better

**Here you have Chapter 23. Guys I dont care that this chappie ends, I still have 2 chappies left. And I had a lot of fun writing this. NOw guys I decided not to take the authors note off because well, if someoe didn't get a chance to rea dit well, it could cause and International problem. By the way, I am so mad at Disney becaus etheyc ut the kissing scene out of Camp Rock. Read and Review**

**Chapter 23-Together it's better.**

Chemistry is really stupid. I mean, I'm not going to be a doctor or a scientist. when I grow up, so I really need Chemistry for nohing, so why do I have to take it.

"This is so boring." I said to Nick.

"Lilly, I wanna pass this class, so please stop distracting me." Nick told me.

"What?" I said.

"You look cute when you whine. And that distracts me." He said. I glared at him.

"I tought you two weren't officially going out." Sam said. Sam and Cloe sit behind us in Chem.

"We're not." Nick said.

"So why do you act like it?" Cloe asked.

"Because..." I started

"Just ask her Nick." Sam interupted me.

"Could you two just stay out of this?" Nick asked.

"No." They said in Unisone.

"Sam, Nick and I don't butt into your relationship with Joe." I said.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it." She said. "Cloe, make their lives miserable until they get together."

Nick glared at her.

"Nick, you want to ask her, she wants yo say yes, why torture yourself an longer?" Cloe asked.

"You don't even have to ask her, Joe told me that Kevin didn't ask Rita, that it just happened." Sam said.

"One," Nick started. "I don't care about Kevin and Rita's relationship. Two, stay out of this Sam. And three, what if I don't wanna be official."

"You don't" I asked.

"Well yeah, I do, but..."

"But what?" I asked. I am so mad right now.

"It's just, I just broke up with Michelle, and if you don't want to be in a relationship..." He started.

"Michelle has no problem with us. And you know I do." I said.

The bell rang and he got up.

"We'll talk about this later." He said and left.

"Lilly, don't worry about it." Sam said.

"Yeah, what class do you have next?" Cloe asked.

"Free Period." I answered.

"Me too." Sam said. " We could…"

"Sam, go look for Joe." I told her.

"Lil, you are my friend, and friend are here for you when a guy as good as ripped your heart out." Sam said.

"You give the best pep talks." I said all sarcastically.

"I'm off to Math." Cloe said and she left.

Sam and I started walking towards my room. Her's was 721 so tour room's weren't that far away.

"Lilly I am so sorry I made you two fight." Sam said.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Nothing is ever her fault." Said Joe who had walked up behind us. "What isn't her fault?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sam asked.

"I'm cutting gym." He answered.

"Joseph Adam Jonas." Sam exclaimed.

"Chillax Sam, I am not cutting gym. I have 10 minutes between English and gym." Joe said. "Lilly, were you crying?"

"It depends on what you'll do when I tell you why I was." I said.

"I'll do nothing, so tell me." He said.

"Because of Nick." I told him.

"What did he do now?" Joe asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me what he did." Joe demanded.

"Joe, he did nothing, he kissed her, then he got her confused, she thinks she loves him, she also thinks he likes her. But then today at Chem he acted like nothing ever happened." Sam practically yelled at Joe.

"Sam breathe." Joe said. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well tell him." Joe said.

"I did." I said. "And the bell rang, and he left all mad."

"Miley will get a hold of him." Sam told me.

"Miley has enough on her plate without me getting her into my love problems." I said." And I really want to be alone."

And I walked off to my room, alone.

xxx

**Nick's POV**

"What am I going to do?" I asked Miley.

"Don't ask me. I'll just scream at you." She said. "Do you know you broke her heart?"

"God, I didn't mean to. I'm just sacred all right?" I said.

"Scared of what?" Miley asked.

"That I'll mess everything up." I answered

"Nick, Lilly is a tomboy, she chews with her mouth open, she doesn't mind going out in public in the most ridiculous clothes she can find, and just 4 months ago she walked all backstage with a chocolate mustache. You won't mess anything up." Miley said.

"But…"

"Nick, you kiss her, twice, you let her go. You tell her she's cute, then you tell her you don't want to be official.."

"But I never said that. I do, I love Lilly, I've known her for about a week and she stole my heart. And I wanna be with her, and I want her to trust me, and I want to hold her when she's felling sad, and…"

"Ok Nick, I get it. But don't tell me, tell her." Miley said.

"When?" I asked.

"Right now." She answered.

"Miley, we are in the middle of English." I told her.

"Fake sick, go to our room, she's probably there, and tell her." Miley said.

"Miley, I suck at lying." I said.

"Mr. Robinson, Nick says he has a headache." She said.

"Why doesn't he say so himself?" Mr. Robinsonn asked.

"He doesn't wanna leave class." Miley explained.

"Mr. Jonas, take a hall pass and go to the nurses office. You're excused form next period." Mr. Robinson said.

I took the hall pass and left the classroom, glaring at Miley when I passed her. She mouthed 'You're Welcome.' And I walked to the nurse's office.

xxx

I hate being in the nurse's office. It's so depressing in there. And now, as I walked over to Lilly's room, I think I really am getting a headache or is it just that I'm nervous.

I knocked on the door twice, and waited for her to open, hoping against hope she wasn't there. Then she open the door, looked at me then closed it again.

"Lilly, I really need to talk to you." I said. "Please let me in."

She opened the door again.

"What?" She said.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She stepped aside to let me in.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"To tell you that I am sorry for what I said, because I didn't mean it. And that I hope you forgive me." I told her.

"What does it matter to you if I forgive you or not?"

"Because I." I took a deep breath. "Because, I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock. OK either A: She doesn't feel the same way or B: She wasn't expecting that.

"What?" She asked in a way more softer tone.

"Lilly Truscott, I am in love with you." I repeated making a pus after every word.

"Oh my God." She said sitting down on a bed.

"Well I…" I started.

"I'm in love with you too." She said almost in a whisper.

"You are?" I asked.

"That's why I got mad at you when you said those things." She explained.

I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in mine.

"I would never do anything to try to hurt you. I said those things because I was scared. And now I regret even thinking them. And I wanna ask you something." I said. My mind is made up, I will do it.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I held my breath.

"Nick.. I.. well… DUH!" She exclaimed. I let out the breath.

"Come one." I said pulling her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get you out of Math." I answered.

xxx.

Nobody's POV

Nick and Lilly spent the whole Math period walking and talking, by the time they got back they were both late for their next class.

They started spending almost every single minute together.

Oliver eventually did transfer to Phoenix High, and started dating Rachel when she tranfered there to.

Emilly also transferred there, and she became news paper editor.

Joe and Sam became official 3 weeks after Nick and Lilly did.

Jake and Miley never made up their minds, and after a while Jake had another movie and decided to move to Spain after he finished it. So they never really went out.

Mikayla stopped singing and decided to act, which went really well for her.

Miley kept both her imagines, Hannah sang, and Miley, she hoped, would eventually do something bigger and better.

Erin stayed behind Mikayla always helping her get up.

Cloe transferred out of Phoenix High and into an into and art school for the second semester that year.

And Kim to the 12th grade in a summer program and when to England to study.

**OK so there you have it. Guys I'm crying cuz i don't want this to end. I love my story, but it has to end. This si so sad. Just 2 chappies left. WAAAAAA. Please review. They will make me feel loved.**


	25. The Wedding

**Here is the next to last Chapter. Ok guys I give you instrucyions in bold inalmost the ending of the chapter. I just need you to follow them. Please I will love you. Also Im sick. Really sick. So maybe I wont feel better tomorow and I wont update until I feel better. I know, I am mean. But it hurts to talk and since I cant talk I feel depressed.**

Chapter 24- The wedding.

**Exactly 1 year later.**

"Where's my dress?" I screamed while I turned the dressing room of the church into a zoo.

"Lils, your dress is with mine, in the maids of honor dressing room." Miley told me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"Lilly I know you are nervous. But you have to chill, or else you'll ruin this for our parents." She said.

"Lilly, Miley is your hair ready?" Claire, the wedding planner, asked.

"Yes." We answered.

"Go get your dresses." Claire told us.

Miley and I went to our dressing room. And when we were done putting our maids of honor dresses (Yes we had 2 maids of honor) there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Miley asked in a sing song voice.

"It's me." Said a guy voice.

"Who's me?" She asked.

"Miley you know it's Nick." Said Nick's voice. I giggled.

"Nick, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Miley said. I smacked her in the back of the head and opened the door.

"Hey beautifull." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"I am so nervous" I old him.

"Just picture your mom and Mr. Stewart in their underwear." Nick said

"Nick, don't tell her that, she would flip if there was one rose in the tulip bouquet." Miley said, "Today has to be perfect for her."

"My mom has the perfect husband, the perfect daughter and the perfect step-daughter. All she need is the perfect wedding." I said

"Come on Lilly,I am so not perfect." Miley said laughing.

"You are about to go down the aisle." Claire said.

xxx

The perfect wedding, my mom and Robbie had the perfect wedding. But the reception sucks. I am so bored. Nick and his band (Nick, Joe and Kevin are in a band called The Jonas Brothers.) are setting up, cuz they are singing.

At least Miley and I look awesome in our maids of honor dresses, only there are no cute cousins to hit on, plus I know Nick is watching me.

"Hey." The king of England whispered in my ear.

"Hey Back." I said.

"I forgot to tell you something with the excitement of the wedding." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Anniversary." He said.

"That's today?" I screamed.

"Yes, October 11." He said.

"Oh my God. Happy Anniversary." I said throwing my hands around his neck and kissing him.

"I knew you would forget. You forgot my birthday because it was the final dress fitting." He told me.

"Miley Lilly," My mom said holding Robbie's hand. "We know the rule was to sit at your assigned table. But there is a table labeled Phoenix High which you belong to."

"You should sit there." Robbie said.

"Thanks Daddy." Miley said hugging Robbie.

We walked over to our table.

"And here come my two favorite ladies." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you know you're not supposed to say that in front of Rachel." I said.

"It's okay Lilly, I know he's cheating on me with you and you're cheating on Nick with him." Rachel joked.

"Oliver I thought that was out little secret." I played along.

"Why don't we toast to our happy couple?" Sam asked.

"Who is our happy couple?" Kim asked. Did I mention she had to come even if it meant skipping 2 days of college? Well she did.

"Oliver and Lilly." Miley and Sam said at the same time.

"Guys, could you stop joking like that?" I asked.

"Isn't Cloe coming?" Miley asked ignoring me.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't make it to the ceremony and was gonna be a little late for the reception but she was gonna make it." Sam said.

"Speaking of Cloe, where's Mir?" I asked.

"Bathroom." Rachel said.

"I thought you guys booked Hannah Montana." Kim said.

"Why would we book Hannah Montana? She stinks." Miley joked and everyone laughed.

Ever since everyone find out about Miley being Hannah, everyone jokes about her stinking and stuff.

"No she seriously stinks, try her after gym." I said.

"Cool it goldy locks." Miley said. Everyone laughed again.

"Excuse me." Said Joe's voice trough the microphone. "Hi, we are the Jonas Brothers, and we wrote this song fro the new happy couple."

"But not only for them, not many of you know this, but today is Nick and Lilly's 1 year anniversary." Kevin said.

"So this goes out to both of them." Joe said.

And the Music Started.

Take my hand tonight We can run so far We can change the world to anything you want We can talk for hours just staring at the stars They shine down to show us That you know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight And even when we're miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable We could run forever if you want And I would not get tired Because I'd be with you I can tell you're listening until the very end We have done all these things You know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight And even when we're miles and miles apart You'll still be holdin' all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable I would give it up To never let you fall Cause you know we're inseparable I would give it all Just to show you I'm in love Yea you know we're inseparable You know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight And even when we're miles and miles apart You'll still be holdin' all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable

"So, now we leave you with Miley who will sing you a Hannah song." Joe said and they left the stage.

Miley walked onstage and smiled at my boys. Yeah I bought the boys, okay, no, I didn't, but they do belong to me.

"This is song is for my dad and my new mom. You know there'll be ups and downs but we are here for you." Miley said.

And the rhythm to One In a Million started.

**a/n: OK guys this part of the story will fit in way better if you turn on the One In a Million song, because that's how I fitted it in. So turn it on. I'll tell you when to turn it off.**** And if it ends, just restart it Kay?**

"Hey," Nick said "Wanna dance?"

"Sure" I answered.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"This is boring." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Slow dancing without talking."

"Well, let's talk then."

"Bout what?"

"How bout the band?"

"What about the band?"

"We got signed by Hollywood Records."

"What?" I said. "That's awesome. Congrats." I kissed him.

"What do you have to say?"

"I got and A in Spanish." I smiled.

"That's way better than I'll ever do."

"You know you truly are one in a million." I told him.

"You're one in a trillion."

"Now you're just sucking up to me."

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"No, it makes you look cute." I giggled.

"What makes me look hot?" He asked.

"A guitar in you hands."

"That sucks, because I can't kiss you with a guitar in my hands."

"Your hair all long and messed up makes you look hot too." I added.

"That's awesome." He said and he started shaking his head.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"You look like you have a really bad twitch."

And I rested my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed. When I opened them again I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

An H-O-T hawt blond boy was stepping out of a limo. He walked straight towards me. I detached myself from Nick.

"Jake." I said hugging him. "I am so glad you came back."

"I hope I'm glad too." Jake said. I could sense worry in his eyes. "Is she…"

"Still single and crazy about you." I finished.

"Great." He said. And the song ended with his words. (**Don't Turn IT off Yet)**

"Hide." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz he hasn't seen you yet." I told him.

He hid behind something.

"Miles come here." I said as she walked off stage.

"What?" She asked.

"What if I tell you the only person missing in this wedding just got here?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Anyone missing here Miley?" I asked. She thought for a while.

"Jake." She mumbled.

"Right." I said.

"That's impossible he made it very clear he never wanted to see me again." Miley said.

"I never said that." Jake said behind her. Her eyes widened when she heard his voice.

"Jake." She said after she turned around.

"Miley" He said.

She threw her her arms around him and without thinking it, without planning it, and without caring about the fact that 50 people were watching Jake kissed her.

**(Turn The song Off****)**

"Miley, you do know I still love you right?" Jake asked.

"I know, but will this ever work out? I mean there is always something in the way." She said.

"I know, but I can't stand being away from you." Jake said.

"Lilly I feel like we shouldn't be here." Nick said.

"I think your right?" I said. And we walked away.

**Miley's POV**

"Jake, maybe now that everyone knows I'm Hannah Montana, this could work out." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am already used to the attention." I said "Maybe Jiley will happen."

"How bout Jannah?" He asked.

"Miley loves you more than Hannah." I pointed out.

He kissed me again.

XxX

"Lilly remember earlier when I told you we got signed?" Nick asked Lilly. They were sitting at a swing bench. Lilly was laying down, her head on Nick's lap, and her feet over the handle bar of the bench. Nick was stoking her hair.

"Yeah." Lilly answered.

"I didn't tell you the whole thing." Nick said.

"Can you?" She asked.

"I didn't want Miley to tell you but she already knows. We have to go tour America with Hannah, to promote the new cd." Nick said.

"That's great… not great. Hannah's full America tour lasts 5 months and I can't go with her." Lilly said.

"That's why I didn't tell you." He said. "And I don't know what to do."

Lilly sat up straight.

"I will not let you stop yourself form living your dream because of me." Lilly said.

"Lilly, being apart for 5 months…"

"I don't care, I won't ruin this for you. I… I… I'll have Mi… "

"Lilly, Miley won't be here." He said.

"I was gonna say Miranda." Lilly lied. "And there's Sam too. And you'll be here just in time for… for…" She thought for a while. "…Me to leave on the European tour."

"Yeah." He said.

"I can go to every show you do here. And visit you on weekends." Lilly said.

"We'll get trough this." Nick said.

"I know we will." She smiled at him, and they kissed.

**I am so mean I know. I hate myself. Maybe I will update soon. Because I love you so much.**


	26. Saying Goodbye

**a/n: Wow. 25 chapters. The last one is already up. I still can't believe I finished the story. I want to thank everyone who read it. I want to thank everyone who favorited and alerted much more. And I want to tell everyone who reviewed that those stupid little reviews are what made me finish this story about a month ago. I want you guys to know that I rewrote this chapter for personal issues. I hope you all loved this story like I did. Ok **

Chapter 25- Saying Goodbye

I entered the airport holding Nick's hand and arm over shoulder with Miley. We were the last in the group.. Up first were my mom and Robbie, holding hands. Then came Kevin alone. Joe and Sam were next, Sam was crying and Joe was trying to make her smile.

"I can't belive you guys are leaving." I said.

"Stop that Lils, you're making me fell guilty. It's bad enough we're meeting Jake in New York." Miley said.

"Baby, stop it. We'll IM and text everyday." Nick said.

"Yeah, and there's a thing called a phone." Miley said.

"But still." I said.

"And we can video chat." Nick said.

"And we'll make sure you're there for every interview." Miley said.

"Guys, it's time to go." Said Robbie.

"What kind of man leaves the state 3 days after his wedding?" I scowled at him.

"The same kind of man who won't leave his daughter alone with 4 boys on tour." He answered.

"Lilly could you stop that." My mom said. I scowled at her too.

"But mom…" I started.

"Flight 143 to New York departs in 10 minutes." Said the freaking female voice I hate so much.

"Let's go." Robbie said.

I gave Joe and Kevin a small hug, and hugged Miley to death. I kissed Robbie on the cheek. Then I turned to Nick, I threw my arms around his neck. And h kissed me.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered to him.

"You were the one who told me to go in the first place." He said.

"I know, but I never wanted you to go." I said.

"Let's go." Robbie said again.

"See you in five months." I said.

"Three." Miley corrected me.

"What do you mean 3?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Miley growled at Nick.

"I wanted to surprise her when we came to pick her up." Nick said.

"God!" Miley exclaimed hitting him on the head.

"Could you 2 stop fighting?" I asked.

"Oh we stoped fighting ages ago, we just agreed to do it to bug you." Miley said.

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Anyways, what do you mean by 3 months?" I asked again.

"You're spending the last 2 months on tour with us." Nick said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes!" Miley screamed. I smiled. And they left.

I put my arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I miss them already." She said.

"Me too." I said.

One tear rolling down my cheek.

The end.

**There you have it. That's the end of Pheonix High. I'm thinking of a sequel. I probably will do it. But until then read my new story All I Need Is You. Thanks again to everyone. And I love you all so much just for taking the time to read this.**

**Love, Peace, JB, FOB  
Becky!! **


End file.
